Energy Hall No. 1 (Maze)
Energy Hall No. 1 (30F) - 3 Energy Enemies Researcher's Soul (Undead) *Curse – While countering, inflicts Curse for 3 rounds *Void - Chance to be immune to all damage *Drops and steal - Dust of Soul (randomly enhance one attribute) RX-Enhanced Attacker (Machine) *Burst Missile - Attack every 2 rounds, adds Burning effect for 3 rounds *Alloy Armor - +30% Spell Resistance, +30% Physical Resistance *Drops - Firearm Component Mini Bosses - Smart Defender (Machine) - every 5 floors * Energy Cannon - Launch an attack every 3 rounds to deal double damage to the enemy * Reflectivity Field - Reflect 35% of damage taken back to the attacker * Guard Program - For every 40% of HP lost, summon 4 K-01 Destroyers * Steals - Ancient Component K-01 Destroyer * Cluster Missile - Launches an attack every round and inflicts 150% damage to enemy * Demonized Armor - Spell Resistance +90%, Physical Resistance +30% * Cover - While present, Smart Hub suffers 15% less damage * Steals - 50EP 'Smart Hub (Machine) - Boss' Come with 6 K-01 Destroyers * Giant War Cannon - Launch an attack every 3 rounds dealing triple damage to the enemy, and add Burning effect (Damage every round for 3 rounds) * Defense Matrix - Spell Resistance +30%, Physical Resistance +30% * Guard Program - For every 30% of HP lost, the Boss summons 6 K-01 Destroyers * Steal: Ancient Component Vendor Parts Shop *3 Firearms Components - 150 EP *Ancient Element - 300 EP *Firearms Memoir - 500 EP (increase 1 level of Firearms knowledge at random) *Metal Fishbone - 100 EP (cast Earth Spike) *Mechanical Eye - +1 Power *Clockwork Spider - +1 Attack Random Encounters Firearm's Table Floor 1 *Firearms Manual *M-38 Metal Destroyer (initially 30 points of damage, 3/3 charges) - refill with Firearms Manual *10 Firearms Components *1 Ancient Element Energy Storage *'gas storage' - Contains 10 units of Gas Astro Boy's Corpse * Jet Engine (Feet) 4* - Dodge +15%, Max Dodge +5%, Costs 10% less EP to upgrade the title Melee * Astro Boy's Memory Fragments (Farplane Ranger) - State of a Million Horsepower (Attack +75%, Damage decreased 75%, target floor only) Researcher's Remains * Poison Gas Mushroom Genes - After leaving the maze, Poison Gas Mushroom Clone can be cultivated * random equipment * (Farplane Ranger) Broken Researcher's Soul: In the Components Shop, EP consumption -1% (Max -30%) Refining Device * Detonate to flip and damage surrounding 8 tiles Steel Gate * 4 RX-Enhanced Attackers *Alloy Storage Box - may contain 2-3 Firearm Components, Metal Fishbone (cast Earth Spike), Clockwork Rat (+200 EP), Clockwork Spider (+1 Attack), Electrical Top (cast Force Shield) Firearms Manual - Modify M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 1 (2 Firearm Components) *Reload - Refill bullets for M-38 Metal Destroyer Tier 2 (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Retrofit of Inner Chamber Structure - +15/30/45 Power Tier 3 (3 ranks each @ 5 Firearm Components each) *Optical Sniping Telescope - After shooting, enemy's Dodge decreased by 5/10/15 % *Cumulative Charge - 20/40/60 % chance of doing double damage *Flame Throwing Device - 50/75/100 % chance of inflicting Burn Effect *Fire Control System Enhancement - 25/??/?? % chance of splash damage on enemies within 1/3/5 tiles *Research on Armor Piercing Bullet - After shooting, enemy's Physical Resistance decreased by 5/10/15 % *Clip Expansion - Max Bullets +2/4/6 Tier 4 (5 ranks each @ 8 Firearm Components & 1 Ancient Element each) *Precision Guidance - Additionally deal 2/4/6/8/10 % damage of Max HP (effect halves against boss) *Biochemical Charge - 20/40/60/80/100 % chance of inflicting Stun Effect *Throat Shrinkage System - Spurting Damage +15/30/45/60/75 % *Research on Electromagnetic Bomb (3 ranks @ 5 Firearm Components each) - After shooting, 50/75/100 % chance of negating enemy's buff *Rapid-Fire Device - Power decreases by 85 % each time shooting 6/7/8/9/10 bullets (special effect only triggers once) Rewards * 90 Gas (60 in the maze, 30 in Boss loot) * 20 Mithril, 20 Arcane Crystal, 10 Holy Crystal , 10 Eternal Gold * 5000 Relics * Accelerators: 5 Green 30min, 1 Green 3h, 12 Yellow 10min, 6 Yellow 30min Category:Eden